


Fanart for Amore by the_charm_caster

by Monikitaa



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/820736">Amore</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/pseuds/the_charm_caster">the_charm_caster</a></p><p>Charles develops a strange mutation, he has wings which no one else can see, and the feathers can make people fall in love with each other. Also, a man with beautiful grey eyes haunts his dreams every night, and Charles...he needs to touch.<br/>Or in which Erik and Charles have the power Michael and James always wanted; a pair or wings and a tail, and the ability to make people fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Amore by the_charm_caster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_charm_caster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_charm_caster/gifts).



              

 

**Author's Note:**

> This entry was originally posted at: [tumblr](http://moon-9077.tumblr.com/post/103557416566/inspired-by-the-fanfiction-amore-written-by)  
> [](http://moon-9077.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
